


Thirty-Six

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: Sinbad wants two things: continuous eye contact, and the answers to thirty-six simple questions.





	Thirty-Six

**Author's Note:**

> I felt kind of sad knowing this might be my last sinja fic. :( We'll see what happens in the manga. I'm rather put off by this last arc and how things seem to be ending. ANYWAY....I wanted to experiment and write something using only dialogue to try and get out of my rut of writing an entire story and hating how it turned out. I actually rather like how this ended up. And I read the questions in an essay by Mandy Len Catron, where she cites everything in detail. Google it and read the whole thing, I found it very interesting!! With that, please enjoy.

“Hey, Ja’far.”

“Sin.”

“Ja’far, I bet…I bet I can make you fall in love with me.”

“…Sin?”

“Bet you dinner.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

——————————————————————————————————————

“Look into my eyes. It’s important.”

“I see…amber, the color of the ale you drank, and the hangover you’re still suffering from.”

“Hush. That’s not what we’re doing. Thirty-six questions, we both ask and answer honestly while facing each other, looking straight into the eyes. It works.”

“I’m sure.”

“Skeptical, I’m not surprised. Humor me. Take it seriously.”

“I will.”

“Your word?”

“ _I will.”_

“Good. First question: If you could have anybody in the entire world as a dinner guest, who would it be?”

“I know what you wish my answer to be.”

“I’m not interested in what I wish. Not at this moment.”

“Fine. Hmm…I’m quite interested in the strife within the Kou empire. Perhaps a friendly chat with the soon-to-be emperor could shed some light.”

“You gave your word, Ja’far.”

“And so I keep it! Kouen makes for good company, when relations are good between us and them. He _reads._ ”

“As do I. Is that your final answer?”

“It is. A caution, I don’t think the color green suits you as well as it does my keffiyeh.”

“I will ignore your sharp attempt at humor and offer my answer instead: I would dine with any citizen in this fine country!”

“That’s so…humble. And specific. You’re wonderful at this game.”

“Your biting sarcasm is noted. And it’s not a game. I’m taking this far more seriously than you, considering I actually _would_ choose to eat with any Sindrian over anybody else in the world.”

“But nobody in particular? Or are you simply envisioning a scantily clad dancer that happens to be in Sindrian garb?”

“Question number two: Would you like to be famous? How so?”

“…Sinbad.”

“Eye contact, Ja’far.”

“Sin. This is a ridiculous question, considering your current status.”

“Ah, but this question is directed at _you_. Go on, answer.”

“…No. An assassin cannot do his work if he is gawked at and recognized wherever he goes.”

“But you can be famous without being recognized?”

“Perhaps. I would prefer the world leave me to my work, either way. Who in their right mind would want to be famous for killing, anyway?”

“Well, you are famous, whether you like it or not.”

“Ah, yes…no wonder I am not easily recognized, considering my lack of horns and fire breath.”

“I was referring to your status as one of the Eight Generals, but…ah, well. I suppose I deserved that. My turn?”

“Mm.”

“Notoriety is all well and good, but I think once you have something, it loses its shine quickly. More and more often, I think of sailing the seas aimlessly, just enjoying the breeze. Not worrying about a king’s duties.”

“Growing wistful in your old age, my king?”

“I take it back.”

“Next question, then?”

———————————————————————————————————————

“What question are we on?”

“Fourteen.”

“Damn. Are we really going to be doing this into the evening? My patience only stretches so far.”

“Your work can wait one night. Give me your attention. And your eyes.”

“I expect them back in the same condition I left them.”

“And they say you have no sense of humor.”

“Who says?”

“Back to the questions. Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?”

“Hmm…”

“Anything at all.”

“I know. Are you fishing for something explicit? I know that will be your answer.”

“You know me so well, I’m not sure why I bother speaking to anyone else.”

“My dream is your dream. I live to serve.”

“Is that all? It doesn’t have to be some philosophical abstract concept. Anything.”

“Mm…eh, I don’t really think about…desires? What’s the point?”

“You don’t daydream?”

“I sometimes daydream about you finishing your work in a timely fashion. Does that count?”

“Ah, well…”

“In that case, the reason it hasn’t been done is because my king, though he is quite capable of finishing a pile of paperwork, chooses not to because he is desperate for my attention and he knows I will be around eventually to nag at him and he secretly likes it.”

“Oh, and who’s vain now?”

“You’re looking into my eyes as we speak. Tell me I’m wrong, and I will believe you.”

“Shall I give you my answer?”

“I suppose you should.”

“I dream of relaxing.”

“So difficult for a king to find a spare moment to relax. You poor thing.”

“I’m being serious. Reclining onto a cushion or spending an hour with a dancer or several is one thing. Being able to lay down at night and not worry about anything at all is quite another.”

“Do worries plague you so?”

“They do.”

“I suppose I should apologize then. You do have quite a burden.”

“I chose it. I don’t regret a thing.”

“Still…”

“Mm. Next?”

“Yes.”

“What do you consider the greatest accomplishment of your life?”

“The obvious, I suppose. This country was built from the ground up in a span of months, and runs more smoothly than some countries that were founded hundreds of years ago. I am more proud of Sindria than anything else.”

“I’m pleased to hear it.”

“As you should be.”

“I consider you my greatest accomplishment.”

“What?”

“Oh, but you hate talking about it.”

“Are you referencing my childhood?”

“Indeed.”

“I do hate it.”

“May I have a reprieve just this once to bring it up?”

“Briefly, if you would.”

“On my honor. Ultimately, the decision was yours, but I like to think our meeting created the best possible outcome for you. I am glad that we met how we did, even if it was…well, how we did.”

“I suppose I must say the same. Are you finished?”

“Yes, if I must be.”

“You must. Onto the next.”

———————————————————————————————————————

“We near the end. Your eyes are very tired.”

“They are. But if we are nearly finished…”

“We are. The candles are low, but they will outlast us, I’m certain.”

“Go on, then.”

“Thirty-five: Of all the people in your family—anyone close to you, not just blood, obviously—whose death would you find most disturbing, and why?”

“Ah…”

“Ja’far?”

“I don’t like this question.”

“It’s rather maudlin, even without the alcohol, I admit.”

“I can’t skip?”

“We’re nearly finished. Tell me.”

“…I couldn’t live in a world without you.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Why would my death disturb you?”

“I wouldn’t be alive were it not for you. Why should I continue on?”

“You aren’t answering the question.”

“I’m getting there.”

“My apologies.”

“You’re the most important person to me. I couldn’t go on without a reason to, and that reason would be gone. Does that answer it for you?”

“Yes, but it raises a new one, and I must insist on honesty here as well. Would you truly let yourself waste away, were I to die?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I would continue on with my duties until I was certain they could be performed in my absence, and then find a way to off myself quickly. Likely a blade to the heart, or a glass of potent poison.”

“I don’t find that any kind of humorous, Ja’far.”

“And I did not intend it to be so.”

“Then you must promise me you won’t—“

“I won’t make that promise, no matter how many times you ask me to. Tell me your answer, now.”

“…This is not the end of that topic. However, in the interest of time…”

“Go on.”

“I must say the same answer, I would not be the same without you.”

“Don’t flatter me just because I’m in front of you.”

“I don’t flatter you intentionally…not at this very moment, at least. I’m telling the truth. Even though I’ve known Drakon and Hinahoho marginally longer, I consider you my longest-lasting companion. The one person who knows me, perhaps, better than myself.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say nothing, because I’m not finished. If I had to watch you die, or if news was brought to me, I don’t know if I would recover fully. You’re my one constant...you are truly devoted without anything else vying for your attention, always focused on me and my country.”

“I…”

“Nothing and nobody could replace you.”

“…It warms me to hear it.”

“And your cheeks, too. Your freckles will be washed out.”

“It sounds a bit unhealthy. What would you do without a fully devoted servant?”

“I would be disturbed, apparently.”

“Apparently.”

“Last question, now?”

“Oh, it’s the last, is it?”

“Tell me a problem you have currently. It has to be of a personal nature.”

“That’s not a question.”

“No, but it’s a part of the deal. Tell me and I will tell you the next part.”

“Ah, alright. Let me think…”

“Nothing work related. Think more…interpersonal relationships.”

“Okay. …Sometimes, I find myself…”

“Yes?”

“…It’s silly.”

“It’s not. Tell me.”

“It’s difficult to describe. Sometimes, when I look out the window to the sea, or when I am thinking about things…the past, really, I get…lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Mhm. It’s…rather ungrateful of me, and contradictory.”

“Help me understand.”

“I miss the simplicity of the past, even though I am quite content with the present.”

“That’s how it is? You seemed to hate moving around and dealing with the travel.”

“Well, it wasn’t that so much…”

“So much as what?”

“Ah, well…”

“I will wait until the end of time for your concise answer, especially if that blush continues to creep up your neck.”

“Quiet. You said in your last answer that you enjoy having my undivided attention, did you not?”

“I did.”

“Perhaps I miss a time when attaining yours was much easier.”

“You must keep eye contact, Ja’far.”

“I won’t, let me be.”

“Look at me.”

“Fine.”

“Would you like to know the next part?”

“Just get it over with.”

“You must now let me advise you on how to deal with your problem.”

“And what advice would you give your advisor, then?”

“I would advise you to visit my chambers more often.”

“Of course you would.”

“I won’t deny anything, however…it is difficult for me to stop being a king to all when I am in a public area in my kingdom, wouldn’t you agree?”

“…How can I not? You know how to get what you want.”

“This is about what you want. Don’t be defensive right now.”

“My apologies.”

“I would be happy counting the stars with you again, if that’s what you wanted.”

“I’m not a child anymore…”

“Well, you’re rebuking the more adult alternatives.”

“The stars it is, then.”

“Ha. I adore you so.”

“Anyway…”

“I mean it, Ja’far.”

“I know you do. Is it your turn?”

“I suppose it is. Are you ready?”

“I advise you daily. I can do so once more before bed.”

“Ah, but that is concerning the country, wholly un-personal issues that can be dealt with using politics and cunning. This is of another nature entirely.”

“Point taken. Tell me your problem.”

“I want you to know, before I say anything, that I am not speaking in metaphors, and that I am telling the truth.”

“Such a disclaimer puts me ill at ease.”

“Imagine how I feel.”

“Tell me, then.”

“I hear a voice in my head, not all the time, but often enough, telling me to do things.”

“…What kind of things?”

“…Bad things.”

“It’s not your own voice? The voice you think with?”

“No. I have no control over this voice.”

“Give me a specific example.”

“Alright. It often tells me that I should simply kill or take away the free will of those who oppose me, and gives me specific instructions on how I should go about doing so.”

“…uhm…”

“It’s…rather sick.”

“Don’t break eye contact on me now, Sin.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. This is…why haven’t you told me about this?”

“You believe me?”

“Of course. I can’t think of a reason why you would make up such a story.”

“Thank you.”

“You want my advice on how to deal with this voice?”

“Mhm. I haven’t thought of anything in the years I’ve been dealing with it.”

“Years?”

“Years.”

“Solomon’s breath…I can’t say I know enough on the issue to give you sound advice. May I tell you what I think with what I currently know?”

“Please.”

“Don’t keep this to yourself. It will drive you insane.”

“You think so?”

“I do. If it bothers you…then come tell me. I will help to distract you from it.”

“Will you, now?”

“Wipe that smirk from your face. I’m being serious. In the meantime, I will research what I can about such instances…discreetly, of course. There must be an answer.”

“I think if anybody could find it, you could.”

“Your faith in me is heartening.”

“Indeed.”

“On that note…that was the last question?”

“It was. How do you feel?”

“Pardon?”

“Are you in love with me?”

“You know this whole thing was moot.”

“Answer the question.”

“No, I’ve already answered thirty-six others.”

“Answer this last one, and I won’t pester you so much tomorrow.”

“Pester me as you will, nothing will deter you.”

“And so I will.”

“…You didn’t need to ask thirty-six questions, you know.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Good night, Sin.”

“I love you too, Ja’far.”


End file.
